Oliver's Luck
by Kleine Snowdrop
Summary: Finished Sequel to Ginny's Purple Chicken Pox. Ginny and Oliver have been together for a few months and he will eventually attend a Weasley family dinner.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Oliver's Luck

Author: Snowdrop

Pairing: Ginny/Oliver

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that comes from the Harry Potter world.  I made no money off this.

A/N: This is a sequel to Ginny's Purple Chicken Pox.  You do not have to read that one to understand this story, but I would recommend it. 

Oliver's Luck

**Food Fights and Dinner Invitations**

About two months after Ginny started dating Oliver her mother told her that she was to bring him home for Sunday dinner.  After all, all the Weasleys came home for Sunday dinner now that they were all adults and had or would have families of their own.  Now all Ginny had to do was convince Oliver that a family dinner would be harmless and that this would show her family that they were serious about each other.

"Oliver," she asked as the door opened, "is that you?"

"No, Ginny it's not me, who else just enters our apartment?" he sarcastically replied before kissed her.

"Well, let me see," she said scratching her head.  "Mum, Dad, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, they girlfriends and wives, Seamus, and Dean, my _whole_ family and a good share of my friends.  How was lunch with Percy?"

"Remind me never to go anywhere alone with one of your brothers," Oliver said as he grabbed a glass of water from the kitchen.

"What did Percy threaten you again, and I thought that Percy didn't scare you, but I guess that even big bad quidditch players have fears, but who would have thought that Percy was yours."

"How can Percy Weasley cause anyone fear?" he laughed heartily at the thought, "I did share a room with him for seven years I don't think he could do any thing to scare me now."

"You and Percy," she smiled, "speaking of my family, how would you like to go to dinner at the burrow on Sunday."

"Do I have to Gin," he asked pleading with her.

"If you don't then the Weasleys will come here and bring the burrow to us."

"You're joking," he asked, "right?"

"How long have you known a Weasley, family is very important to my mother, don't worry Ollie it'll be ok," she said as she walked back to over to the table where she had been doing some paper work.  "When is your next game, love?"

"Two weeks in Spain, you are coming right?"

"Damn straight, I wouldn't miss it, last time I did that Miranda, tried to seduce you," she snarled.

"Don't be jealous, love," he joked with her.

"Don't make me hurt you, that would embarrass you at practice tomorrow.  And I'm not jealous it's just that, that woman needs to be taught a lesson."  Ginny stuck her tongue out at her boyfriend when she heard him mutter under his breath, she then went back to work.  They sat there working in a comfortable silence; talking to each other every so often.  Around five they went in the kitchen together to cook dinner, which was always an experience.

Ginny and Oliver used to take turns cooking and cleaning, but since they started dating they had been doing the work together.  The kitchen was always more of a mess when they finished cooking than the day before.  You would think that they could cook without making a mess, but they combined the sensual art of cooking with the their wicked senses of humor.

"What's for supper tonight hon," Oliver asked Ginny who was standing in front of the sink.

"Steak and potatoes, would you please peel the potatoes love?" she asked him before tossing him the potatoes.  "Good reflexes."

Ginny got out the spices from the cabinet and placed the steaks on a cutting board.  "Do you want your steak spicy?"

"You know I like it spicy, Ginny." He came up behind her and placed his wet hands on he neck.

"Shit! Oliver your hands are cold," she gasped before turning around and tickling him.  He grabbed her, she locked her legs around his waist and he carried her over to the counter; set her down and proceeded to wipe his hands on her shirt.  "Oh you'll pay for that Wood."  She reached behind her into the flour canister and tossed a handful of flour at him.

"Whatever you say Miss Weasley," he said as he dumped the half of the canister on her head.  Then he ran; Ginny chased after him with a pitcher of water and when she caught up with him she dumped it down the front of his pants.  Just as he was about to tackle her she apprated out of the way, "that's cheating!"

"Oh really Mr. Wood, I don't see how?" he heard her voice coming from the kitchen.  He slipped back into the kitchen when she was looking in the fridge and snuck behind her so that he could repay her for the water dumped down his pants.  Just as he was going to spray her with the faucet, two redheads entered the kitchen.

"Ooh a food fight, can we join in?" George Weasley asked looking from his sister to her boyfriend who where in a compromising spot with.  Oliver had Ginny trapped in the corner of the counter and was about to spray water down her shirt.

"Fred, George what the hell are you doing here?" she shouted.

"Just thought we would stop by and invite ourselves to dinner." Fred answered nonchalantly.

"Bloody hell, do we have to replace the locks with something they can't pick?" an exasperated Oliver asked Ginny.

"Find a lock that's can't be picked and the two of them will pick it," Ginny said frowning at her brothers, "if your staying you can cook.  Oh and clean up this mess."  

Before he brothers could respond she fixed them with a glare and grabbed Oliver's hand.  

"By the way Ollie, welcome to the family," Fred shouted as the two left the messy kitchen.

"What?"

"Mum said she invited you for dinner, and that means that come Christmas you will receive a Weasley sweater, then you will be family," George explained as he started to fry the potatoes.

"Say don't both of your fiancées miss you while you're here with me and Ollie?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah right, miss us." Fred snickered, "you know Herm and Parvati."

Dinner came and went and the twins were still hanging around.  Neither Ginny nor Oliver minded because Ginny and the twins were unbelievably close.  But the twins kept bringing up horror stories about Weasley family dinners and by the time Ginny and Oliver were getting ready for bed Oliver was one worried quidditch player.

To be continued…


	2. Quidditch, and More Quidditch in Diagon ...

Thank you to my readers and especially to my reviewers: I love you all so much and I love reviews!

*Ginny5- Of course I wrote a sequel, it just took me time and a kick in the butt to think of something!

*ChickoftheDarkMoon- Of course Herm is our little Hermione; I can't think of anyone better for her than one of the twins!

*Red Magic Marker - Is this soon enough? 

*Sarah Riddle- Here's the next part!

*Allie-Baby- I'm sorry that you have to wait a little longer for the family dinner!

I hope you all enjoy it!

A/N: Bad pun alert.  Cookie and points to your house of all those who find it!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oliver's Luck

Quidditch, and More Quidditch in Diagon Alley 

"Oliver, just be glad that your first Weasley family dinner, as my boyfriend and not my roommate, is a small one," Ginny Weasley said as she sat next on the windowsill with her boyfriend watching the sunrise.  They both had the day off and were going to spend every minute together.  Ginny had her work cut out for her in convincing Oliver that the dinner would be harmless.  Thanks to the twins and their horror stories.  Oliver was still worried.

"What do you mean a small one?" he asked his girlfriend suspiciously.

"You know, not like Christmas, Easter, or birthdays.  The big ones," she explained

"What's the difference?" he asked not really sure if he wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer.

"That's when Weasleys come out of the woodwork." She said in a matter-of-fact tone as she rested her head on his shoulder.  "Don't worry love, mum already loves you."

"Good to know."

"And my brothers promised that they would not bring any hot wax."

"Thank god, you wouldn't believe how much teasing I got for that one."

"Poor baby," she joked pinching his cheek.

After they had showered and eaten they made their way to Diagon Alley by floo, seeing as Oliver couldn't apparate.  They arrived at The Leaky Cauldron and quickly made their way to the quidditch store so that Oliver could be mobbed as he replaced some of his equipment.  Ginny watched with a proud smile as Oliver sign autographs.  As she was looking at beater clubs, she heard two twelve-year-old girls talking about how cute Oliver was.  Ginny smiled at the two girls remembering the crushes she had had as a little girl, and the one she had on Oliver, now and then.  Oliver was trying to escape and tried to catch Ginny's eye as she looked for gifts for her brothers.  Oliver managed to get her attention and nod towards the door.  She got the message and bought Ron and the twins their Christmas gifts.  

"You want to leave your adoring fans," she kidded as she met him by the door.

"There is only one adoring fan that I want to spend time with," he said as he took her hand.

"Should I be jealous? Do I know her?" Ginny asked with a deadpan expression on her face.

"I was talking about you."

"But you said fan… the last time I checked I wasn't a Puddlemore fan," she said a small grin tugging at her lips.

"You snot, but I guess I'll have to shower my attentions on Miranda," he said as seriously as Ginny had been.

"You wouldn't."

"And why not."

"Because I'll kill you," she said smugly, "then all my brothers would kill you, then Seamus and Dean would, and then..."

"Excuse me Mr. Wood," a photographer stopped the couple, "may I take a picture of you and Miss Weasley?"

Oliver looked at Ginny and she nodded and asked if she looked all right.  He draped his arm around her shoulders and she leaned her head on his shoulder.  This wasn't the first time they had been stopped, nor would it be the last.

"You look fabulous as normal, Gin." He said as he checked her out, "you may take a picture if you want."  The photographer took the picture.  "May we have a copy of that?"

"Of course Mr. Wood."  

Ginny and Oliver continued on their trip down Diagon Alley, stopping every so often to go in to stores.  And they would be stopped by one of Oliver's fans, he had been on the cover of Witch Weekly once or twice.  And according to Witch Weekly he was the hottest keeper out there; Ginny had to agree.  The two lovebirds walked to a small café and spotted Penelope and Ron; they were invited to join them.  Oliver pulled up two chairs and they sat down.

"We haven't ordered yet," Penny said as she handed Ginny her menu.  

"What are you to doing here?" Ginny asked, "Don't you have work."

"Nope, we took the day off, and what about you, sis?" Ron replied.

"Took it off."

"Ginny now that you're here you can help me convince Ron that no matter how much easier eloping would be, Molly would kill us!" Penny said laughing.

"Merlin, Ron how could you even think that?  Oliver smack him," she said and Oliver complied. 

"What's that for anyways?" Ron protested then with a glint in his brown eyes he continued, "God, Oliver only two months and she's already got you whipped."

"She does not," Oliver protested; just then the waiter came and took their orders.

"So, Penny how are the wedding plans coming," Ginny asked after the waiter left.

"Good, except for the little fact that Ron is worthless," Penelope replied.

"That's not what you said last night, darling." 

"I meant in planning the wedding, dear." Ginny and Oliver shared a look as they watched the two bicker.

"Well good, I wouldn't want to think that all my skill goes to waste," Ron smirked

"I definitely didn't need to hear that," Ginny grimaced.  Penny filled Ginny in on the wedding plans and how Molly was going to be swamped helping plan three weddings.  Penny showed Ginny her plans and slyly asked about her and Oliver.

"Penelope Clearwater, Oliver and I have only been together for two months we haven't really discussed marriage yet," she blushed and hid her face in her hands, "any way haven't you got enough on your hands to play matchmaker for me and Oliver."

The two women talked while Ron and Oliver discussed Chudley's chances for the season.

"Ron, I'm telling you even if the Cannons win the rest of the games this season, they may not even make it to the post season."

"Well then who is going to win the cup?" Ron asked.

"Ireland, it's probably going to come down to Ireland and Melbourne."

"What not Puddlemore?"

"No, Puddlemore doesn't stand a chance if they make it that far, Ireland is by far the best team these days." He said as Ginny gave him a smug glance, after all she did support Ireland even if she was dating Puddlemore's keeper.  "Really is a pitty though, we had a bad first half of the season, with our seeker getting an eye injury and all."

"Excuses, excuses, excuses," Ron taunted.

"At least Puddlemore had a chance unlike the Cannons who you seem to have given your undying loyalty to," Oliver shot back at the redhead.  Penelope wanted to show Ginny the dresses for her wedding and the two women left their men to discuss quidditch for a while.  Penelope being a muggle born witch had decided with Ron's blessing and much to Arthur's delight, have a traditional muggle wedding, however they did decide to include the wizarding traditions.  That had delighted Molly; after all, the only wedding that she didn't get to help plan was Percy's wedding.  Percy had eloped with his wife Stacy.  That had hurt Molly and it took until Percy and Stacy had their first child for Molly to warm up to Stacy, and Molly still didn't trust the muggle things that Stacy used andS swore by, being a muggle after all she was a little wary of all the magic.

So after Ginny was shown the dresses, the two women made their way back to the café that had been at only to be met with a mob of people surrounding their table.  Ron and Oliver had been joined by some of their former classmates in their discussion, however most of the people where there to see if they could get a glimpse of Oliver.

"I'm never taking you out in public again," Ginny said after she finally got Oliver away from the crowds.  Ginny did not enjoy these mobs any more than Oliver, but she was disliked just because of her relationship with Oliver.  There been rumors floating about their living situation since before they had began a relationship.  But all in all Ginny knew that this came with Oliver and she didn't want to give Oliver up not when he had been tormented at her brothers hands even before they had started dating.  Ginny had plans to keep Oliver for a long time; after all he was a keeper.


	3. Dinner Parties and Ferret Threats

Oliver's Luck

Dinner Parties and Ferret Threats

Ginny and Oliver returned to their flat after their lunch in Diagon Alley.  They were going to go to dinner party at the home of the owner of Puddlemore United.  It was a formal event that meant dress robes.  Ginny spent the day worrying about it.  This gave Oliver the chance to get back at her for making fun of his fear of the Weasley family dinner.

"Don't worry Gin, they won't bite, in fact your family is more dangerous than on little quidditch team, all of whom you know." He said as he sat on the couch.

"Honestly Oliver, grow up," she said.                        

"What?"

"Please you know that this is different than dinner with my family," she sat next to him on with a glass of water.

"You are going to put that on a coaster right?"

"Man, did Percy teach you that."

"I don't want rings on the furniture."

"You are so anal."

"Get over it."

"I'm going to take a shower and get ready for the party."

"Gin you showered this morning; you're still clean."

"You don't understand Oliver this is a different kind of shower," she laughed at his puzzled face, "Your so cute Ollie."

"A showers a shower Ginny."

"No its not."

"Yes it is."

"Sometimes I forget you're a man."

"Just what's that supposed to mean."

"Nothing," came the innocent reply.

"I was under the impression that you liked me partially because of the fact that I was a man," he said as he pulled her back down on the couch.

"Oh, course I do, you big bad, manly man." She gasped out trying to catch her breath from laughing so hard.  "The shower is so I can wash my hair Oliver."

"Now your just being patronizing."

"If you will excuse me Mr. Wood I have a shower to take," she pushed herself off the couch.

"Do you need someone to wash the hard to reach places?" he asked suggestively raising his eyebrows.

"That's a whole different kind of shower!"

Ginny took her shower and Oliver knew better to get ready before she had finished her shower.  So he waited running over quidditch plays and other important thing.  About a half an hour later Ginny finished her shower.  Oliver went in to their room to get his razor and other things so that he could prepare in his own way.  Ginny sat on the bed toweling her hair in her black bathrobe.

"You know that there are spells for that?"

"Yes," she smiled slightly, "I do, mother, for your information I prefer not to use them, they make my hair go frizzy."

"Very well, I'm sure there are spells for that too."

"Do I look like I care," she asked sweetly rising off the bed.  She walked over to Oliver and placed her arms around his waist; she rested her head on his back.  "Do you have to go to the party, love, can't we stay here and have our own party?"

"I have to go," he said turning around he kissed the top of her head.  "And I need you with me."

"Why?"

"Because other wise I'd have to fight the women off with a stick," he said and Ginny cracked up.  Once they had stopped laughing they got ready for the party since it was a formal dinner party.  Ginny dressed in deep forest green robes with a wide neckline and long flowing sleeves.  It was tied at the waist with a matching cord like belt.  The robe showed off her pale skin, with it's spattering of freckles and her fiery red hair.  Which was put up in a bun with little curls hanging down framing her face.  Oliver was dressed in formal black robes that had silver buttons on the front and on the sleeves.  

"Wow, Gin," Oliver breathed as she finished with her earrings, she had two per ear and three in her left ear, and the top earring was a silver hoop with a deep green bead.  Oliver had two earrings as well both in his left ear, one in his cartilage and the other in his lobe.  He wore two silver hoops in his ear.  "You look absolutely smashing."

"Thanks, love, you're looking pretty hot yourself."

"Thanks," he mumbled blushing, "should we be going?"

"Yes," they grabbed their cloaks and headed out.  They would be traveling by portkey, because the floo was way too messy and Ginny was still helping Oliver figure out what he was doing wrong when he tried apparating.   They made it to the party around quarter past five.  

They arrived at a large manor that was owned by, Jackson Davis, the owner of the Puddlemore quidditch team, the man who was throwing the party.  He was holding the dinner party for the investors in his team as well as the players, coaches, and the manager.  Oliver and Ginny knocked on the large wooden door and waited.  A butler ushered them in as he took their cloaks.

"Mr. Oliver Wood and Miss Virginia Weasley," the butler announced and Ginny smiled nervously while Oliver stood there calm and collected, but he held her hand rather tightly.  They went and mingled with some of Oliver's teammates, watching when the butler would announce another guest.  Their host greeted Ginny and Oliver, after the server came around with a tray of Champaign.

"Ah, Oliver Wood, so glad you could make it," Mr. Davis said.

"Glad to be here Mr. Davis."

"And who is you beautiful guest," he asked and Ginny blushed.

"This is my girlfriend, Ginny Weasley."

"A pleasure to meet you Miss Weasley"

"The pleasure is mine," she said shyly.

"Well, I will leave you to mingle, there are a lot of people you should be talking with Oliver," he said and left them standing there.

"What did that mean?"

"I think he is talking about furthering myself when I decided to retire or if the unfortunate happens."

"I'd rather not think about that?"  They went and mingled; and of course ran into the Malfoys, Draco, to be specific, and his wife Madina.

"Well, well, well, they let a weasel in," Draco sneered.

"Draco," Madina hissed.

"Malfoy," Ginny grimaced.

"So Weasel who did you sell to get invited?"

"Grow up Malfoy," Oliver said and they tried to ignore Draco and talk with his wife.

"So Ginny, Elena told us that you are dating Oliver now," Madina asked smoothing things over.

"Yes, we are together."

"Gee and I thought that you sold your family to get invited, but then they aren't worth that much," Draco sneered.

"Just what's that supposed to mean Malfoy?"

"Just that I am worth more than your entire family."

"Listen, ferret boy," Ginny hissed, "my family is far better than you."

"Leave Ginny alone Malfoy," Oliver said sharply.

"Looks like the little Weasel has a protector."  Draco sneered and Oliver stepped closer to Draco.  Ginny placed her hand on his arm to stop him.

"I can deal with the ferret," she said calmly her eyes narrowing, "see ferret boy, I happen to know the spell needed to bring back the "incredible bouncing ferret".

Both Oliver and Madina looked at each other puzzled.

"You wouldn't dare W-weasley," he stuttered.

"Try me," she challenged.  "I did grow up with six older brothers."

"Wait a minute, what's this about a ferret?" Madina asked.

"You mean to tell me that your husband never told you the story of the ferret?" Ginny asked.

"No," Madina replied, "do tell."

"Well, Ferret boy shall I tell the story?" Ginny asked Draco who didn't respond.  "Well, in my third year at Hogwarts, Draco's fourth, we had Mad-eye Moody, well supposedly, as our defense of dark arts teacher and one day Malfoy here got in a fight with 'the Gryffindor trio', Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and he was caught and punished by Moody.  Who turned him into 'the incredible bouncing ferret.'"

She had to stop telling the story to contain her laughter.  Both Oliver and Madina were laughing hysterically next to a bright-red Draco Malfoy.  Once she had controlled her giggling she continued.

"You see ferret boy here has never lived it down, partly because no one will let him."

"I'm sure you were a incredibly appealing and regal ferret, honey," Madina replied to Draco's viscous glare.

Dinner was called at six fifteen sharp.  They were led into a large dinning room with enormous chandeliers hanging from the ceiling.  The woodwork was exquisite.  Their places were marked by fancy place settings.  Oliver and Ginny took their cue from the others and took their seats that just happened to be across from the Malfoys.  Ginny smiled nervously at Oliver.

"My goodness Oliver," she whispered, "who needs this much silverware?"

Oliver and Ginny made conversation with the others sitting around them as they waited for their host to join them.  He finally entered and took his seat at the head of the table; his entrance silenced the room.

"Well, don't stop talking because I entered the room, you have no idea how nervous that makes me," he joked.  Their meal began with soup and salad, and then moved from course to course.  Ginny smiled at Oliver.

"Don't worry dinner with my family won't be this long."

"I know I've eaten with your clan before, I swear do they even taste the food?"

"Percy does."

"Of course Percy does, it takes him three times as long to eat a grape then necessary."

"So Miss Weasley are you a fan of Puddlemore?" the lady next to her asked.

"As much as I have to be," she answered, "but don't let it out, my brother Bill is however."

"Oh that's nice."

"Yes, Bill is the Puddlemore fan, Ron favors Chudley," she said and the lady laughed.

"We all prefer different teams,"

"Really," ask the man next to the other lady.

"Yes, I myself was a fan of Ireland, before Oliver and I started dating of course.  Fred and George and both fans of Ireland as well, and Charlie never really had one particular team.  Well maybe Glasgow."

"Charlie, Charlie Weasley is he your brother?"

"Yes."

"He was quite the quidditch player, if I recall, seeker right?"

"Yes,"

"He was offered a contract wasn't he?  What is he doing now?"

"He went to Romania to work with dragons actually."

"Interesting."

"Yes it was a hard decision for him to make."

"If I may have your attention ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to propose a toast."  Their host interrupted them with his glass raised, "To Puddlemore United, a truly great quidditch team."

"To Puddlemore," was repeated through out the room, and then dessert was served.  Once the evening was finished and they said their goodbyes Ginny was glad to be back home.

It was a quarter of nine when they made it back to their apartment; it wasn't much of a hike from the portkey station.  They got ready for bed in silence and lay there together; Oliver had his arm around Ginny.

"That was exhausting," she said yawning.

"I hope you had fun," he said.

"Had a blast," she said and with her wand she turned the lights off.  Oliver kissed the top of her head.

"Good night, Ginny, sweet dreams.  I may unfortunately dream about ferrets."

"So will Draco and Madina.  Night Ollie."

To be continued…


	4. And Then They Had Dinner

Oliver's Luck

And Then They Had Dinner

Ginny was reassuring Oliver that no harm would come to him at the dinner that night.  Oliver wasn't so sure; sure he had been there before, but this was different.  They flooed to the burrow.  Even though it was three thirty almost everyone was there.  Both Ginny and Oliver were immediately hugged by Molly, and Arthur he only hugged his daughter and shook her boyfriends hand.  Molly took Ginny into the kitchen to leave Oliver to the endless muggle item and quidditch discussions.

Oliver sat next to Percy on the couch and was joined quickly by his godson, Alexander Percy's four-year-old son.  Alexander crawled into his godfather's lap to listen to the men talk.  In the kitchen Hermione, Parvati, and Penny were all explaining their wedding plans.  Neither Hermione nor Parvati were overly thrilled with the twins' idea of a double wedding.  Ultimately it would be Parvati to crush this dream.  She explained to George that she and Padma had always talked about a double wedding, and that it wouldn't be fair if she couldn't have a double wedding with her twin.  George had agreed and thought about a triple wedding but the logistics were too mind-boggling.  And Harry and Hermione were not to keen on the idea.  The two sets of twins were however.

After about an hour Molly shooed them all out of her kitchen so that she could finish cooking in peace.  The women went to the living room to join the men.  Charlie suggested that they play a little quidditch while they wait.  So it was decided the Weaslys VS the others.

Fred, George and Charlie went to get the balls, and brooms out if the hall closet.  The rest of them went out to the large field behind the burrow.  

"Hey," Bill protested, "They have a professional quidditch player."

"So what's your point," Hermione responded, "You seven have been playing together for a long time."

Hermione was right the Weasley family had been a team for a very long time.  They were a tight team; Charlie and Ginny led them.  

So the teams came down to this. Ginny and Oliver were the keepers, and Charlie and Harry were the seekers.  Harry always got nervous playing Charlie he had meet his match in Charlie, and the first time they had played Charlie schooled him.  Afterwards Ron had told him that Charlie could have played professional quidditch, but had decided to work with dragons instead.  Percy, Ron, and Bill played chaser.  Percy played even though he wasn't all that good at it.  He had been convinced that it wouldn't be the same with out him.  Hermione, Katie and Penny were the other chasers.  Fred and George were naturally the beaters.  Parvati and Kate, Bill's wife, normally were beaters, but seeing as she was a few months pregnant she sat this one out.  Padma took her spot.  Arthur and Kate refereed.  On the sides sat Stacy with her and Percy's son Alexander and Charlie and Katie's little girl Marina.

As soon as molly was finished in the kitchen she joined them, and brought Percy's daughter two-year-old Jasmine with her.  The game was intense.  Neither team managed to keep the upper hand until Percy scored a goal that led Bill and Ron to rally and pull far into the lead.  Ginny showed off her skill as a keeper and before Percy scored his goals the two teams stayed tied at 60-60.  Charlie spotted the snitch after Percy's goal and was certain that Harry had not seen it.  The two seekers were on the opposite sides of the pitch.  He tricked Harry into thinking that he spotted it over where Harry was by flying swiftly over towards him.  Harry on the lookout remained over there to see if he could spot it.  Charlie flew close to Harry but kept the snitch in his line of vision.  He turned sharply and sped off towards the snitch.  Harry had been momentarily distracted by Charlie's trickery that he was too slow in catching up with the other seeker.  By the time he caught up to Charlie, Charlie had the snitch.

"Dinner's ready," Molly said once her children landed.  They were all starving by the end of the game.  "Bill, Charlie bring the tables out here.  It's to nice of a day to waste."

Bill and Charlie brought out the tables and everyone else brought out the food that Molly had prepared.  They all took their seats.  Poor Oliver was between Ginny and Fred, and George was opposite of him.

"Just ignore them," Ginny whispered to Oliver. "You will never believe who we ran into at that party last night."

"Who…Dumbledore."

"Yeah Ron, Albus Dumbledore frequents quidditch owners parties," Fred said.

"You never know.  I'd say Snape," Harry said.

"Like he ever leaves Hogwarts?" Bill commented.

"Maybe Professor Sinistra finally convinced him that he needs direct sunlight," George said.

"Now, boys," Arthur warned.

"Sorry, dad," Percy said, "so, who was it?"

"Malfoy," she said, a collective groan filled the table.

"Which one?" Parvati asked.

"Ferret boy."  Laughter erupted at the table none of them had forgotten about that.  "He was causing a scene so I casually reminded him of that little incident."

"What did he do then?"

"He told Ginny that she wouldn't dare," Oliver said. 

"Then I told Madina about it, she got a kick out of it even if he didn't."

"It was quite the sight," Oliver stated.  Dinner passed without any major damage to Oliver.  Ginny's brothers did toss in some threats, but Molly put her foot down at that.  She had everything planned out and her boys were not going to ruin it.  She had finally managed to pair them all off.  She wanted things to run smoothly for her daughter.  

"See, Oliver, that was better than a kick in the arse wasn't it?" She asked once they got home.

"I don't know, can I kick your arse to find out," he smirked.

"You are such a smart arse."

"Better than a dumb arse."

"Did you have a good time?" she asked after she finished pinching him for that earlier comment.

"Yeah."

"Good then next time you won't worry so much."

"NEXT TIME!!"

"Yup," she shook her had sadly, "Now you have to come to everyone."

"What if I have a game?"

"We will cross that bridge when we get to it," she said.  Oliver made a mental note to talk to his coach about scheduling games and scrimmages on the second and forth Sunday of each month.

The End

A/N: There very well may be a sequel to this story as well.

Thanks for reading it. 


End file.
